The present invention relates generally to biosynthetic processes and organisms capable of converting carbohydrates, methanol, synthesis gas and other gaseous carbon sources into higher-value chemicals.
Increasing the flexibility of cheap and readily available feedstocks and minimizing the environmental impact of chemical production are beneficial for a sustainable chemical industry. Feedstock flexibility relies on the introduction of methods that can access and use a wide range of materials as primary feedstocks for chemical manufacturing.
Isopropanol (IPA) is a colorless, flammable liquid that mixes completely with most solvents, including water. The largest use for IPA is as a solvent, including its well known yet small use as “rubbing alcohol,” which is a mixture of IPA and water. As a solvent, IPA is found in many everyday products such as paints, lacquers, thinners, inks, adhesives, general-purpose cleaners, disinfectants, cosmetics, toiletries, de-icers, and pharmaceuticals. Low-grade IPA is also used in motor oils. The second largest use is as a chemical intermediate for the production of isopropylamines (e.g. in agricultural products), isopropylethers, and isopropyl esters.
Isopropanol is manufactured by two petrochemical routes. The predominant process entails the hydration of propylene either with or without sulfuric acid catalysis. Secondarily, IPA is produced via hydrogenation of acetone, which is a by-product formed in the production of phenol and propylene oxide. High-priced propylene is currently driving costs up and margins down throughout the chemical industry motivating the need for an expanded range of low cost feedstocks.
4-hydroxybutanoic acid (4-hydroxybutanoate, 4-hydroxybutyrate, 4-HB) is a 4-carbon carboxylic acid that has industrial potential as a building block for various commodity and specialty chemicals. In particular, 4-HB has the potential to serve as a new entry point into the 1,4-butanediol family of chemicals, which includes solvents, resins, polymer precursors, and specialty chemicals.
BDO is a valuable chemical for the production of high performance polymers, solvents, and fine chemicals. It is the basis for producing other high value chemicals such as tetrahydrofuran (THF) and gamma-butyrolactone (GBL). Uses of BDO include (1) polymers, (2) THF derivatives, and (3) GBL derivatives. In the case of polymers, BDO is a co-monomer for polybutylene terephthalate (PBT) production. PBT is a medium performance engineering thermoplastic made by companies such as DuPont and General Electric finding use in automotive, electrical, water systems, and small appliance applications. When converted to THF, and subsequently to polytetramethylene ether glycol (PTMEG), the Spandex and Lycra fiber and apparel industries are added to the markets served. PTMEG is also combined with BDO in the production of specialty polyester ethers (COPE). COPEs are high modulus elastomers with excellent mechanical properties and oil/environmental resistance, allowing them to operate at high and low temperature extremes. PTMEG and BDO also make thermoplastic polyurethanes processed on standard thermoplastic extrusion, calendaring, and molding equipment, and are characterized by their outstanding toughness and abrasion resistance. The GBL produced from BDO provides the feedstock for making pyrrolidones, as well as serving agrochemical market applications itself. The pyrrolidones are used as high performance solvents for extraction processes of increasing use in the electronics industry as well as use in pharmaceutical production.
BDO is produced by two main petrochemical routes with a few additional routes also in commercial operation. One route involves reacting acetylene with formaldehyde, followed by hydrogenation. More recently BDO processes involving butane or butadiene oxidation to maleic anhydride, followed by hydrogenation have been introduced. BDO is used almost exclusively as an intermediate to synthesize other chemicals and polymers.
Synthesis gas (syngas) is a mixture of primarily H2 and CO that can be obtained via gasification of any organic feedstock, such as coal, coal oil, natural gas, biomass, or waste organic matter. Numerous gasification processes have been developed, and most designs are based on partial oxidation, where limiting oxygen avoids full combustion, of organic materials at high temperatures (500-1500° C.) to provide syngas as, for example, 0.5:1-3:1 H2/CO mixture. Steam is sometimes added to increase the hydrogen content, typically with increased CO, production through the water gas shift reaction. Methanol is most commonly produced industrially from the syngas components, CO and H2, via catalysis
Today, coal is the main substrate used for industrial production of syngas, which is usually used for heating and power and as a feedstock for Fischer-Tropsch synthesis of methanol and liquid hydrocarbons. Many large chemical and energy companies employ coal gasification processes on large scale and there is experience in the industry using this technology.
Overall, technology now exists for cost-effective production of syngas from a plethora of materials, including coal, biomass, wastes, polymers, and the like, at virtually any location in the world. Biomass gasification technologies are being practiced commercially, particularly for heat and energy generation.
Despite the availability of organisms that utilize syngas, such organisms are generally poorly characterized and are not well-suited for commercial development. For example, Clostridium and related bacteria are strict anaerobes that are intolerant to high concentrations of certain products such as butanol, thus limiting titers and commercialization potential. The Clostridia also produce multiple products, which presents separations issues in isolating a desired product. Finally, development of facile genetic tools to manipulate clostridial genes is in its infancy, therefore, they are not currently amenable to rapid genetic engineering to improve yield or production characteristics of a desired product.
Thus, there exists a need to develop microorganisms and methods of their use to utilize carbohydrates, methanol, syngas and/or other gaseous carbon sources for the production of desired chemicals and fuels. More specifically, there exists a need to develop microorganisms for carbohydrate, methanol, and syngas utilization that also have existing and efficient genetic tools to enable their rapid engineering to produce valuable products at useful rates and quantities. The present invention satisfies this need and provides related advantages as well.